


The Captain in the Closet

by ko_writes



Series: Cabin Pressure Prompts [26]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Possiblity of expansion, Suggested Horror, Suggested Major Character Death, Suggested gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "There is something in the closet and it is NOT OF THIS WORLD!!!"</p><p>Roll with it! I can picture Arthur saying it though... Or perhaps Douglas in a really sarcastic tone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain in the Closet

Carolyn: Ah, Douglas; do you know where Martin is?  
  
Douglas: No, I don't. How come?  
  
Carolyn: We've got to go in -  
  
*Bang bang bang*  
  
Carolyn: Douglas, what was that?  
  
Douglas: What was what?  
  
*Bang bang bang*  
  
Carolyn: That.  
  
[Douglas pulls Carolyn close and mutters to her]  
  
Douglas: There is something in that closet and it is [he breaks away] NOT OF THIS WORLD!!!  
  
Carolyn: Douglas, what on earth -  
  
Martin: [Muffled] Carolyn, could you let me out?  
  
Carolyn: ... Douglas, did you really lock Martin in the closet?  
  
Douglas: ... No.  
  
Martin: Could someone-someone get me out? Th-the walls...  
  
Carolyn: In a moment, Martin. Douglas, why?  
  
Douglas: Martin isn't human. He's an alien.  
  
Carolyn: Douglas, that is a pathetic excuse.  
  
[Unlocks the door]  
  
Martin: Th-thank you Carolyn. But... You should have listened to Douglas.  
  
Carolyn: What -  
  
*Screaming and the sound of... ripping*  
  
The End. But not really.


End file.
